1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses that print images by ejecting ink from a plurality of ink ejecting sections to form dots on a medium to be printed, computer-readable storage media having recorded thereon a program for printing with such printing apparatuses, computer systems including such printing apparatuses, methods for printing with such printing apparatuses, and methods for manufacturing printed articles with such printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers that have print heads arranged in opposition to a medium to be printed, such as print paper, and that form dots on the print paper by ejecting ink onto the paper from ink ejecting sections provided on these print heads are known as a type of printing apparatus that prints images on the medium to be printed by ejecting ink from a plurality of ink ejecting sections. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-164706.) Such inkjet printers are also capable of printing gradated images using different-sized dots.
However, if the dots are not precisely formed in their target positions when printing gradated images, and particularly the highlight regions (the whitish areas with sparse dots) in the images, images with greater granularity, that is, so-called grainy images will be printed. Therefore, it is necessary that dots, particularly those formed in highlight regions, are printed precisely in their target positions.